


Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters

by Amberdreams



Category: No Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goddammit, Sam!” Dean swung an arm. “We’ve got Crowley in the basement, a bunch of damaged angels topside with their tape measures out, Kevin’s drunk, Cas’s God knows where, and we are<i> eight freakin’ inches tall</i>! Reading the small print before going all ‘<i>Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters</i>’, would’ve been a good idea, Mr Stanford Law School!”  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters

First of three entries for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)!  
[](http://zara-zee.livejournal.com/31194.html)  
 **Title:** Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters   
 **Author:** [**Zara_Zee**](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=zara_zee&itemid=31194)    
 **Artist:**[ **Amber1960**](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=zara_zee&itemid=31194)    
 **Beta:** [**9Tiptoes**](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=zara_zee&itemid=31194)    
 **Total Words:** 7,000   
 **Genre(s):** SPN Gen, Season 9 case!fic, bunker!fic, [](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=zara_zee&itemid=31194)**spn_reversebang**    
 **Rating:** PG-13   
 **Warnings:** Show level violence, misappropriation of The Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland, spiders _(I'm from Australia, we warn for spiders!)_  --   
 **Summary:** “Goddammit, Sam!” Dean swung an arm. “We’ve got Crowley in the basement, a bunch of damaged angels topside with their tape measures out, Kevin’s drunk, Cas’s God knows where, and we are _eight freakin’ inches tall_! Reading the small print before going all ‘ _Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters_ ’, would’ve been a good idea, Mr Stanford Law School!”    
In which Sam and Dean follow the white rabbit and find out just how deep the rabbit-hole really goes.

Read the story [HERE](http://zara-zee.livejournal.com/31194.html) or click on the wee banner above.  
I can tell you zara_zee did a fantastic job at turning my picture into a totally fun story!  
Art follows - be warned, they are a tad spoilery for the story:  
The original prompt picture  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
A couple of more scenes from the tale as it unfolds...Spider warning on the first one! LOL  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
Poor Sam, bet he's never felt so small  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
detail of Sam and the key  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
and for those of you interested in such things, the process.  
I drew parts of the pics in pencil on paper, then photographed the drawings to play with the colouring and backgrounds in Photoshop and GIMP.  
The drawings:  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
I admit to an inordinate fondness for drawing Dean's little tummy here...  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
That's all folks!


End file.
